Trust, Love and Acceptance
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Title pending. Jinx never showed up at Titans Together, she was busy serving her time. A little girl is attacked by villains, and she knows Jinx. Why does Jinx care so much? Full summary inside, rated T for swearing ENJOY!
1. Aceys' gift, a man in black

**Hey people, my first KFxJinx story, please enjoy and no flames, ok? Thank you, now on to the summary.**

**Summary: what if Jinx had turned good but no one knew? What if she hadn't helped in Titans Together? What if the villains were in jail, and they were trying to get Jinx to serve her time? What if she had done it already, they just didn't know? They don't trust her and try to force her to do it. But what happens when a young girl is attacked, and Jinx rescues her, more than once? What happens when this girl is taken and the Titans are working to get her back? What if Jinx is doing the same? What if Kid Flash was with the Titans? Is he the only one who will trust her? Will the others trust her? Who is this girl? And what is she to Jinx? Why do the villains want her? And Slade's back? Could this get any worse?**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

A girl with pink hair walked down the side walk, she was heading to her new job, the only reason she went? Well you'll find that out later. She hummed to herself as she walked. People knew her, knew she had served her time; they weren't scared of her anymore, though they were scared to piss her off. Jinx rounded the corner and walked into a small café, she was one of the two waitresses there. As she entered she was greeted by the only other waitress, and the owners' wife. The older woman smiled as she saw Jinx walk in.

"Hey Jinx, how're you today?" she asked, Jinx smiled at her.

"I'm fine Norah, how are you?" Jinx smiled at the woman.

"Oh, I'm fine Jinx" Norah replied, the woman was in her mid-twenties. She had long brown hair that flowed to her mid back, she had shinning blue eyes, and to say she was very pretty for her age. She wore a red button up top and some blue jeans, with black trainers. A smile graced her features every time Jinx saw her.

"Hey Jinx, welcome back" her husband, Blake, he was in his twenties also; he had spikey black hair and piercing greeny-blue eyes, a smile always on his face. He wore the chefs' apron since he was the cook. The café was never usually that busy, which it wasn't today either.

Jinx walked into the back room to get changed, she came back out wearing a black button up shirt and blue trousers, her name tag placed on her chest. A smile played at her lips as she went around serving customers.

Meanwhile outside, the Teen Titans watched the café waiting for Jinx to come back out, Kid Flash sighed, thinking he hadn't got through to her.

"But friend Robin the police said Jinx had served her time" Starfire said to her friend as he walked over to the group, they had just gotten back from the police station, where they said Jinx had served her time, but Robin had his doubts, he didn't believe them.

"Jinx served her time?" Kid Flash perked up.

"That's what the police say, but I have my doubts, I don't think she has" Robin answered, Kid Flash frowned, knew Jinx was a good person deep inside, why did everyone have such a hard time trusting her?

'_Oh right she's a villain, isn't she?' _Kid Flash mentally slapped himself. They stood watching the restaurant for over four hours, just waiting for Jinx to come out. Eventually it turned four and she came out.

She wore what she had entered with, a pink top, with blue jeans, her red convers. She walked down the side walk humming a tune to herself, a smile played at her features, Kid Flash found himself smiling at the villainess. They saw a little girl run up to Jinx, which caught every one's eyes. The girl was up to Jinxs' knee, she had on a white dress with green flowers, she had long black hair, with green eyes, white sandals were placed on her feet.

"Raven teleport us closer" Robin ordered, Raven did as told and her black magic surrounded them, they appeared in an ally next to where Jinx was talking to the little girl.

"You forgot this Jinxy" the little girl said, Kid Flash thought Jinx was going to hex the little girl into oblivion, instead she smiled.

"Thank Acey" Jinx replied, taking the Yin and Yang necklace from the little girls' hands.

"It's a very pretty necklace, where did you get it?" Acey asked, the truth was, she was hoping Jinx would give her the necklace someday. Jinx smiled at her.

"My mother gave it to me, she wanted me to pass it on, when I found someone who I would like to give it to" Jinx answered, Acey smiled at her and nodded, Jinx smiled heartily. "And I think I've found that someone" Jinx smiled placing the necklace around the girls neck, the little girl gasped as she did so, as did the Titans, luckily Jinx didn't hear them.

"Are you sure?" Acey asked Jinx, who just smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am, just remember, now you have this you have a part of me, so whatever you do, do not lose it. I'll also tell you what my mother told me, good rules over evil and light over darkness, these thoughts are what can keep us going, remember these Acey, they can sometimes come in handy" Jinx smiled, Acey nodded at her older friend just as Norah came out.

"Acey honey come back inside" Norah called to her daughter, Acey turned around.

"Coming mommy" Acey smiled and turned back to Jinx. "I'll see you tomorrow Jinxy" she said giving her a hug, Jinx returned it with a smile.

"Bye Acey, be good and stay safe" Jinx smiled at her, she stood up and continued on her way, only to be stopped by Robin and the Titans.

"Jinx you're under arrest, you have to serve your time" he told her, Jinx stared at him in confusion.

"What did I do this time?" she asked, everyone stared at her. "I've already served my time" she said, beginning to walk off again, Robin grabbed her arm; she turned around and hexed him, then made a run for it. Kid Flash ran after her, by the time he caught her she was in a dark alley way.

"Don't make me hex you Kid Flash" she threatened, Kid Flash held his hands up in defence.

"I don't want to fight, I just want to know if you've really served your time" he said, his hands still held up in the 'I surrender' pose.

"I have, ask the police if you don't believe me" Jinx argued back, in a flash Kid Flash was gone, and back again.

"He says you have" Kid Flash says, Jinx nodded.

"So why doesn't Robin believe him?" Jinx asked, Kid Flash stared at her. "And more importantly, why do you?" she asked, Kid Flash thought for a second, then stepped closer.

"Because Robin's a dick, and I know there's good in you Jinxy" he said, her eyes glowed a dangerous shade of pink.

"Don't you ever call me Jinxy" she threatened, Kid Flash flinched, but nodded, finding it better if he doesn't bring up Acey.

"So where are you heading?" he asked Jinx, she looked at him, her eyes stopped glowing.

"Home" she answered and stared walking off, Kid Flash followed her, she turned back around. "What do you want?" she asked him, he just shrugged.

"I wanted to see where you live, that's all" he smiled; Jinx sighed but nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

After an hour of agonizing walking, as Kid Flash called it, they were outside an apartment building. Jinx walked inside with Kid Flash in toe. They got in the elevator and Jinx pressed the bottom for the top floor, she saw Mrs Diaz walking over, so she held the doors open for her, much to Kid Flashs' surprise.

"Oh thank you Jinx dear" the old lady said, she was in her mid-seventies, with her walking stick. She had grey hair and had a long grey dress on.

"Any time Mrs Diaz" Jinx smiled, and pushed the button for Mrs Diazs' floor, Mrs Diaz sighed.

"If only this town had more people like you" she smiled at Jinx, who blushed a little.

"The City has the Titans, Mrs Diaz" Jinx replied, Mrs Diaz looked at her in confusion, Jinx then remembered.

"Oh you don't watch the news do you my bad, well I'm sure I've told you about them before" Jinx smiled, Mrs Diaz nodded, then looked to Kid Flash, who smiled politely at her.

"Oh and who's this handsome young man, Jinx have you got a fella you didn't tell us about?" Mrs Diaz teased; Jinx went bright red, as did Kid Flash, while Mrs Diaz laughed. The elevator came to a stop at her floor, she bid good bye to Jinx and Kid Flash and left. The elevator finally came to the top floor; Kid Flash followed Jinx down the hall to her room. She put the key into her door and opened it, she grabbed a remote she had left lying around and hit play on it, her stereo stared up instantly. Kid Flash looked around taking in where Jinx lived.

"Nice place" he said, Jinx didn't turn around, honestly she thought he had left he was so quiet, she just shrugged at his comment, and grabbed two sodas from the fridge, tossing one to him.

"Not much, but it's home" she said opening her soda, Kid Flash nodded, Jinx shut the stereo off and turned the news on, what she saw instantly caught her eye. It was the café she worked at, Kid Flash was sat next to her in a second. Jinx didn't understand the café was normally never busy, that's why she had taken the job, she then saw Acey, the look on her face was of pure terror, Jinxs' eyes narrowed.

"So little girl you said you saw it, what was it?" the reporter asked, Acey tried to hide behind her mother, but her mother ushered her forward.

"A-A man he had his face covered, he was dressed in all black, and he said, when the time comes, you won't be able to fight it" Acey told the woman.

"And this man said it to you?" the woman asked, Acey nodded her head, Jinxs' hands balled into fists, Kid Flash noticed this and gave her a questioning look, once she saw him looking at her, she forced herself to calm down. It was only six at night; the sun was still out, so how could Acey have been the only one to see him? Jinx shook her head from the thoughts as she turned the channel, she was worried, she would protect Acey at whatever the cost, even if it cost her life. Kid Flash stood up suddenly.

"I've gotta do my rounds, thanks for letting me come with you" he smiled at Jinx, her heart fluttered a little.

"No problem" she answered, Kid Flash smiled at her.

"Well bye" he said, he gave her a quick hug then ran for his life, before she could hex him. Jinx just stood there smiling like an idiot though.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter one, I hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	2. Attacked, happy birthday

**Normal P.O.V**

Acey waited around the corner of the café for Jinx, the reason being it was Jinxs' birthday, and Acey wanted to make it special for her, she had convinced her mom and dad to give Jinx the day off, so Acey could take her to a new theme park that opened. She didn't know about Jinxs' powers and hopefully for Jinx, she never would, but all things must come to an end. The building behind Acey smashed, and Cinder Block appeared, he grabbed Acey in his big hands and began running away. Acey screamed at the top of her lungs for help.

Jinx, who was a few blocks away, heard Aceys' scream, she ran to where the building was smashed, then into the café.

"Where's Acey?" she asked Norah, Norah looked at Jinx confused.

"She went to meet you, just around the corner" Norah answered her, Jinx growled, balled her hands and ran from the café, she had no idea where she was going, but she would find Acey.

The Titans, who were in an alley with the HIVE, sawn Cinder Block come up behind them, with Acey in his hands, she was still screaming. Kid Flashs' face went pale when he saw it was her, if Acey was hurt, Jinx would kill someone.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted, only making Cinder Block tighten his grip on Acey, she whimpered in pain, Kid Flash silently growled as they all backed up.

"Come any closer and the girl dies" Gizmo snickered, the Titans all stared in shock, he wouldn't really do that, would he? It didn't matter; Cinder Block was already crushing her. She screamed in pain, but the scream came out as someone's name.

"JINX!" Acey yelled, the Titans stared in shock, as did the HIVE, she was expecting Jinx to come to her rescue?

"You're expecting Jinx to rescue you?" Robin asked in disbelief. Just as he said that a pink energy hit Cinder Block, making him release his grip on the girl. Acey was caught by Kid Flash before she hit the ground, everyone turned to see Jinx, her eyes a dangerous pink, Acey flinched, she had never seen this side of Jinx.

"Leave her Alone" she ordered, the HIVE stared in shock.

"TRAITOR!" Gizmo yelled, Jinx flung a nearby bin into him, she walked to wards the rest of the HIVE, who back tracked and ran, Mammoth grabbing Gizmo along the way. That only left Cinder Block. Jinx managed to make the old building, he was under, fall onto him, with the help of her powers, but she wasn't done, he would pay, nobody touches Acey, nobody. Jinxs' powers were about to go out of control until she felt a small hand grab hers, looking down she saw Acey looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Jinx?" she asked, Jinxs' eyes returned to normal, Acey never called her Jinx, unless it was something important. "He's not worth it, can we go, please?" she was practically begging, Jinx smiled softly at the girl and led her out the alley. Acey smiled once the sun light hit her face again, Jinx smiled down at her, Acey turned to face her.

"Let's go to the new theme park Jinxy, please?" Acey asked her, Jinx smiled, but of course Robin had to ruin the moment.

"Jinx you still have to serve your time" Robin told her, Jinx clenched her fists, but quickly released them.

"The police station is on the way to the new theme park, how about we stop there and get this cleared up?" Jinx asked, her tone was still full of hate towards the bird boy, Robin simply nodded.

"Friends, what is a theme park?" Starfire asked, Acey stared at her confused and shocked, she turned to Jinx.

"Starfire is from space, she's an alien, she doesn't know much about things on our planet" Jinx smiled, Acey nodded her head and walked over to Starfire.

"A theme park, is a big place, with lots of rides, it's really fun" Acey smiled, Starfire smiled at her and nodded her head.

"My friends, it sounds fun, shall we go?" Starfire asked, Robin was about to say no, then he quickly looked at Jinx, who was currently giving Acey a piggy back, he then nodded his head.

"Yes, I want to keep an eye on Jinx, good or not, she's a danger to the city" he responded, Kid Flash sent him a deadly glare, that of course, went unnoticed by the boy wonder.

The group walked down the streets of Jump City in silence, towards the police station, and the new theme park, getting a few stares from people, but they ignored them, it wasn't until Acey spoke up that the team resumed talking.

"Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JINXY!" Acey yelled the team turned to look at Jinx; she had Acey in her arms, as she placed something around her neck. Jinx had a look of surprise on her face as she looked at her neck. It was a hand crafted necklace, it was made from old jewellery that Acey had in her house. It was an old silver chain, with an old tear drop crystal on it, with little crystal Acey, must have forced into the holes of the necklace, none the less, Jinx loved it.

"Thank you Acey, I love it" she said, planting a soft kiss on the girls' cheek. Acey smiled and hugged Jinx as she carried her. Eventually they were outside the police station. Walking in the guy at the desk looked up.

"Titans, what can I do for you?" he asked, Robin stepped forward.

"We've brought Jinx in so she can serve her time" Robin answered, the guy looked at Jinx in shock.

"Well if taking care of a little girl, and getting a job is a crime, which it isn't, what is she here to serve?" the man asked, Robin stared in shock, as did the rest of the Titans, except Raven and Kid Flash.

"You mean she's already served her time?" Robin asked in disbelief, the man nodded.

"Yes she served her time while you were fighting somewhere" the man smiled at Jinx, who nodded to him. "And she wasn't any trouble at all" he smiled at Robin, who nodded; they all headed back outside the police station.

"Well Jinx, I owe you an apology" Robin said, turning to face her, she smiled a little at him.

"I forgive you, now, THEME PARK HERE WE COME!" she yelled as she punched her fist into the air, along with Acey who smiled her sweet smile. They began walking again, Kid Flash walked next to Acey, since she was in the middle of him and Jinx, she was holding both their hands, something Kid Flash, thought was a little weird, but went along with it. She was swinging from their hands; her happy attitude could lighten up any dark room. Jinx smiled as she looked up at the sky, so far she was having a good birthday, aside from the Cinder Block incident, she still didn't think Acey was 100% fine, but she let it slide, at least until they got to the café, then she would question.

The rest of the Titans walked behind them, all in a conversation about Kid Flash, and Jinx and why Jinx rescued Acey from Cinder Block.

"Why would Jinx rescue Acey from Cinder Block, she's a villain" Robin started thinking up the possibilities, while Starfire smiled her own happy smile, she was trusting and after seeing Jinx rescue Acey, she trusted Jinx.

"Maybe Jinx has finally seen the error of her ways?" Starfire asked a little too loudly, Jinx had turned to them, they all just waved nervously at her, she sighed and turned back to the sky.

"Or maybe, she's using Acey as an evil invention. Then once she's had success in creating Acey, she'll create an evil hamster army, that will take over Jump City, and then the world" Beast Boy said, over dramatically crying at the loss of the fallen world, that was overrun by hamsters, Cyborg stared blankly at him, as Raven hit him upside the head.

"Maybe Acey someone she really does care for, you know family or something, or families close friends?" Cyborg, threw an idea out there, Robin shook his head.

"I don't think so" he said, Raven sighed.

"You guys are way to judge mental, I can't feel any bad coming from her, the only thing I can feel is happiness, and when she rescued Acey, I felt anger, and hatred for Cinder Block and the HIVE" Raven told them, her voice never changing from her monotone one. The other stared at her, forgetting for a moment she was part demon and was able to feel everyone's feelings.

Jinx turned to them, her eyes narrowed at them, like she was going to attack them; they sunk back into the background.

"We're here" her voice was full of cheeriness and joy, as she turned with Acey to go to the theme park, Kid Flash had disappeared a moment ago, and was now back, in civilian clothes, Jinx studied him, he had jeans, and a white t-shirt with a blue huddie, his blue eyes gleamed at her with happiness, but from what she didn't know, his hair was still the same, and he had removed his mask. She shrugged and Acey grabbed her hand.

"Let's go in Jinxy, come on" she began tugging Jinx, she then grabbed Kid Flashs' hand as well. "You too Ki-" Kid Flash smacked his hand over her mouth, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to get her to shut up.

"Wally, Wally West" he told her, Acey stared in confusion, then turned to Jinx for an answer.

"He just told us his real name" she whispered to Acey who nodded her head. "Why would you tell me your real name, I mean I could easily kill your family now" Jinx said, the Titans got ready to attack her, Wally just shrugged.

"I trust you Jinx" he answered, looking into her eyes, Jinx blushed a little and looked away. Acey was growing impatient.

"LET'S GO IN JINXY WALLY, COME ON!" she yelled, grabbing both their hands and dragging them, Wally stared at her shocked.

"Wow for a kid, she sure is fast" he muttered, Jinx, however heard him, she smiled.

"You have no idea" she responded, and let go of Aceys' hand, running ahead she looked back at her.

"RACE YA!" she called, Acey pouted.

"NO FAIRE JINXY!" she yelled running, Jinx laughed with Acey as they ran. Wally watched as he and the rest of the Titans followed them inside, he was glad Jinx was good, but he didn't know that for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done, hope you all liked it, I'll write about the theme park in the next chapter. Please REVIEW :D<strong>


	3. Slade, Boyfriend?, Charm Bracelet, Roses

**Just to clarify, the Titans don't suspect Jinx is bad, they're just confused as to why she's turned good, also they don't know it for sure, Robin will also stop being a dick in the next few chapters. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Acey dragged Jinx through the crowd of people, skilfully avoiding every person, Jinx laughed as she did so. Kid Flash and the others not far behind. The first place Acey had dragged Jinx, the haunted house, Beast Boy stared, his mouth drooling, while Acey looked a little frightened, but wanted to go on. Starfire had hid behind Robin, who had turned white, Cyborg was in the same position as Beast Boy, Raven didn't like the idea, but she decided to go to see Robins' face, blackmail time later, Wally stared at Jinx who gulped, but nodded. She grabbed Aceys' hand and led her into the building, luckily it was one you sat down on, so Jinx sat on the left, Acey in the middle, with Wally on the right, he didn't look too good either. Acey was jumping up and down, barely able to keep still. The ride stared and that's when Acey grabbed Jinxs' and Wallys' hand, Jinx smiled at the girl, while Wally was a little surprised, but shrugged it off.

Half way through a figure covered in blood, his face mangled, his eyes dropping out, and his hands cut off, jumped in front of the cart, of course it was just a robot, but it made Acey and Jinx scream, Wally just closed his eyes. When he opened them, he realised a head was resting on his shoulder and one on his stomach. Acey had buried her head into his stomach to keep the monster from getting her, while Jinx buried hers into his shoulder, out of instinct.

The ride finally ended and Acey smiled, glad to be seeing the clear blue sky again, the same with Jinx, Wally however walked to a photo booth.

"Huh? Hey, you know they take your pictures in there, right?" he asked, the two girls came skipping over, Acey smiled at the picture, while Jinxs' eyes widened and she turned her head away to hide a blush. The picture consisted of her head on his shoulder, his arm around her, while he rested his head on hers, Acey was sat in the middle, she had somehow moved onto Jinxs' knee, her face was buried into Wallys' stomach for protection, while his arm was holding her against him protectively. Acey smiled at Jinx her eyes pleading, Jinx side.

"We'll take it" she smiled at the woman, who nodded and gave her a bag to put it in, Jinx handed the money over and began to walk off with Acey, the other Titans had disappeared, so now she was left with Wally, and Acey by herself, she didn't mind, she still didn't like the Titans.

An hour passed at the theme park, in that time they had been on the roller coaster, the bumper cars, the roundabout, Acey screamed until they agreed and they spent about 30 minutes at the small petting zoo. Acey sat in her seat as she waited for Jinx to bring her some lunch; unbeknown to all of then, a pair of eyes was watching them, getting closer and closer.

"Your time is near, you cannot stop it, sooner or later you powers will be mine" a man said from behind Acey, she looked up, her eyes widened with fear, it was the same man from the other day. Jinx, who was stood with Wally, looked over to Acey, her eyes widened with fear, she ran towards Acey.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jinx yelled, she caught the attention of everyone around her, who turned to look at the young girl and man, their eyes widened with fear, but the eyes that really caught her attention, were the Titans, their eyes were wide with fear, shock, confusion, anger and revenge. Jinxs' hand glew pink as she launched an attack at the man, who went flying back into a nearby wall. Acey, still scared and shocked, allowed Jinx to pick her up, Jinx turned to the man and glared.

"Come anywhere near her again, and I will kill you" Jinx threatened, her voice dark and low, Wally came rushing over, forgetting about the food, he stood next to her. They watched as the man stood back up.

"You can't protect her forever Jinx, Acey, sooner or later, she will be mine" the man said, he jumped, high, onto a nearby building and fled, Acey buried her head into Jinxs' shoulder, she began to cry, Jinx had tears of her own as she comforted the girl. Wally watched the scene unfold before him; he joined in the hug, as Jinx wrapped one of her arms around him for protection. The Titans came rushing over, Starfire smiled at Acey, who smiled a small smile back. Jinx looked at Starfire.

"Could you take her, just for a few minutes, her foods on the counter, just sit down with her and watch her while she eats, please?" Jinx asked, Starfire smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course" she replied, taking Aceys' hand she walked over to a different table, Jinx watched as she left with Acey, out of all the Titans, Starfire was the one she trusted the most, she then turned back to the rest.

"Who was that? And don't give me bull shit by saying you don't know, 'cause you do" Jinx said, her eyes narrowed, she wasn't going to be patient, she wanted to know who wanted Acey.

"His name's Slade, when we versed Trigon he came back, he said he would be back, but we don't know why he's back now" Robin told her, Jinx stared so his name was Slade.

"Does he have any powers?" Jinx asked, she needed to know what she was up against.

"No, but the dude is incredibly tough" Beast Boy answered, Jinx nodded, so he only did combat, should be easy enough.

"He also makes some robots to fight, he does it with robots of himself as well" Raven added on, Jinx nodded again.

"So if you're fighting Slade, it might not be the real Slade, it might be a robot of him" Cyborg said, again Jinx nodded.

"He does this so he can study how you fight, and when he has enough information on how you do, he'll attack himself" Robin finished off, Jinx stared at Acey, she was smiling again, which was a good thing.

"Ok, I got all that," she turned to the Titans, "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be able to fight Slade by myself, so would you help? I mean if he comes after Acey again, will you help?"

"I will" Wally smiled at her, she smiled back, she knew Wally would accept no doubt, Cyborg nodded his head, as did Beast Boy and Raven, she saw Starfire nod her head, she must have been listening, Robin looked doubtful for a minute, but handed her a communicator.

"Call us on that if you need us, we'll decide at the end of all this if you're an honorary Titan" Robin told her, Jinx nodded her head and walked off toward Acey, Acey stood and grabbed Jinxs' hand, she walked back over with Acey, and Starfire.

"Acey, these people are going to help you if that man comes back, or if you're in any kind of trouble" Jinx said, Acey looked at her a little scared, she didn't want strangers helping her.

"NO, I want Jinxy to look after me, Jinxy promised she would always be there" Acey said, her eyes filling with tears, Jinx rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I mean if I'm far away, or if I can't get to you, they'll be there to help. So will Wally" Jinx added, Acey turned to look at Wally, she smiled instantly.

"YAY Wally'll look after me, YAY" Acey smiled, she clapped her hands jumping up and down, Wally smiled at her.

"It'll more than likely be me to help you, since I'm super-fast" Wally smiled at her, Acey carried on jumping up and down, then she said something none of them expected.

"Jinxys' boyfriend will look after me right Jinxy?" Acey asked, Wallys' face turned red as he turned away, as did Jinxs', she knelt down to Acey.

"Acey he isn't my boyfriend, but yes he will look after you" Jinx answered for her, Acey smiled again and hugged Jinx, she then ran to Wally and poked his legs, he turned around and knelt down to her eye level.

"What is it?" he asked, Acey just smiled and hugged him, Wally smiled and hugged back, he was getting used to this.

"Acey" Jinx interrupted, "Let's get you home now, it's getting pretty late" Jinx said, she turned to the horizon, she was right as well, the sun was setting, creating beautiful colours to dance around the sky from the clouds, Acey nodded and jumped up to Jinx, who picked her up. Acey rested her head on Jinxs' shoulder, as they began to walk. They got half way to Aceys' home until she fell asleep on Jinxs shoulder. The Titans left to go back to the tower, so it just left a sleeping Acey, a tiered Jinx, and a hyper Kid Flash.

"Why are you still so hyper?" Jinx asked him, he just shrugged and carried on jumping up and down, Jinx sighed and shook her head.

"Norah, I'm back, with Acey" Jinx whispered as she entered the small café, said woman made her appearance and smiled at the two, she then noticed Kid Flash, Jinx silently pleaded with her eyes.

"Welcome back Jinx, is this your boyfriend?" Norah asked, Jinx glared at the woman, who just laughed at her.

"No Norah, he's just a friend" Jinx answered, Norah studied the jumping Kid Flash.

"Seems like a hyper one at that" Norah laughed silently, as Jinx nodded in agreement, Wally smiled at Norah.

"Hi I'm Wally, nice to meet you" he said to the older woman, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Norah, pleasure. Oh Jinx come into the kitchen, we have something for you, Wally you can come as well" Norah smiled, Wally nodded and followed her. Jinx walked upstairs and put Acey in bed, kissing her forehead and walked into the kitchen. Jinx sat up on the counter as Blake walked in.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" Blake asked Jinx, she smiled at him.

"It was fine Blake, yours?" Jinx asked in reply, Blake smiled at her, and chuckled.

"Same old, same old" he laughed, Jinx laughed along with him. Blake then advanced towards Wally. "Hey kid, you better be treating Jinx right" he said, Wallys' face, once again, went bright red, as did Jinxs'.

"Oh Blake dear, you have it all wrong, they're just friends" Norah told them, though she had a hint of hope and doubt in her voice, Jinx, again, glared at the woman, who again laughed at her. Jinx hung her head in defeat.

"Oh relax Jinx, here" Blake said, he handed her a long box, Jinx stared at the two of them.

"It's from us all, happy birthday" Norah said, Jinx opened the box to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet, a J was already hanging off of it, as well as a bag and a cat. Jinx smiled at the two of them.

"I love it" she smiled, she hugged them both, as she did Norah laughed.

"I see you're wearing the present Acey made you" Norah smiled, Jinx touched her neck, she smield and nodded at the older woman.

"Well we won't keep you any longer Jinx; it's late, so we'll see you tomorrow for work?" Blake asked, Jinx blushed a little, while Wallys' eyes went wide.

"So that's why you come here?" Wally asked, Jinx turned around to him.

"Yeah I needed a job to pay rent and that, so I work here, how do you think I know Acey?" Jinx asked, Wally shrugged.

"Thought she was a family friend, honestly" Wally answered; Jinx smiled but shook her head.

"Nope, now come on we should go" Jinx said, Wally nodded as they walked out of the doors of the kitchen, then the doors of the café.

"Here give me your bracelet a minute" Wally said, Jinx did as she was told and handed her bracelet to him, in a flash he was gone and she was alone. She put her hands on her hips mumbling about being an over active idiot, and that she hopes he crashes. Then in a flash he was back, he handed her the bracelet back, she looked at it and saw, a golden rose had been added to it, Jinx smiled, as she saw she was also holding a red rose. She turned her head up to look at Wally but he had left, she slipped the bracelet on and smelt the rose.

"Typical," she whispered as she began to walk away, Wally, who was stood on the roof of the café, smiled when he saw that Jinx liked her present, in a flash he took off a super speed towards his home. Tomorrow he would visit the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 done hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D <strong>


	4. Kidnapped

**Normal P.O.V**

Jinx walked around the café, taking orders, serving people, talking to Acey, who was sat at a bar stool. Finally her break came as she sat next to Acey, who smiled at her.

"Hiya Jinxy, we're not that busy today are we?" the young girl asked, Jinx smiled and shook her head.

"No, no we're not."

"Why don't we go somewhere after you finish, mommy and daddy won't mind" Acey smiled, Jinx nodded again, Aceys' smiled widened. The bell on the café chimed, the two girls turned to see who it was, Jinxs' mouth fell open as Wally walked in, he was wearing civilian clothes, a simple white t-shirt, with blue trouser, black trainers and a grey hoodie. Acey ran up to the boy, who picked her up in his arms.

"Yay, Jinxys' boyfriend can come with us, yay" Acey smiled, Wally turned red upon hearing this, Jinx only shook her head at the younger girl, she then remembered she hadn't questioned Acey about the incident with Cinder Block, she shrugged it off and decided to leave it. Wally sat next to Jinx on a stool.

"So what's the plans for after work that I'm coming to?" Wally asked, Jinx just shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure the park or something, somewhere Acey wants to go" Jinx answered.

"Acey wants to check out the new aquarium place in town, they have different kinds of fish, it's not a place where you buy them, simply look and pet, and maybe play if the staff let you" Norah told them, startling Jinx, who she came up behind. "Why don't you two take her to that?" she suggested, Jinx thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Sounds fun, what time does it close?" Jinx asked the older woman, who shrugged.

"I'm not sure, why don't you take off now? We're not that busy so I can handle this" Norah smiled, Jinx and Wally stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Jinx asked, Wally nodded.

"Yeah I can wait until Jinx is done with work, plus I was going to grab a bite to eat from here" Wally smiled, Jinx hung her head, she would have to put on her friendly customer act to a very hyperactive Kid Flash, who would make fun of her for it later. Norah shook her head.

"Well ok, what would you like?" Norah asked, Wally smiled at her.

"Well what's good?" he asked, Norah looked over the menu at the suggestions.

"How about the new Italian spaghetti we have, that's good" Norah suggested, Wally smiled and nodded at the woman.

"Alright I'll have that" Wally said, Norah smiled and walked off, Jinx looked around the dead café, literally it was dead, the only people were her, Wally, Acey, who was playing with some colours. The sound of a boiling pan filled the room as Norah chatted with Blake in the kitchen; Jinx smiled and went behind the bar they were sat at to get a drink.

"Would you like a drink with that?" she asked in her, well mannered, working voice, Wally looked at her a little shocked that she was serving him.

"Coke would be nice" he said, Jinx got an extra glass, filled it with coke, and pushed it to Wally, who smiled gratefully. Jinx came out from behind the bar with a Fanta; she placed in on the desk and walked over to Acey, who quickly hid her drawing.

"Whatcha drawin'?" Jinx asked her, a sneaky tone in her voice told Acey she would try to swipe it.

"No Jinxy, bad Jinxy, you'll see when it's done" Acey smiled as the older girl pouted, Wally who watched the scene unfold, tried to hid his laughter at the pouting girl, yeah he failed. Within seconds he was on the floor laughing. Jinx walked over to him, she growled a little at him, shutting him up instantly. She walked into the kitchen away from Wally and Acey to sulk.

"Man, what did I do?" Wally asked, Acey giggled at the now confused older teen.

"You didn't do anything Wally, I did, I wouldn't let her see the picture I'm drawing" Acey told him, Wally walked over to the younger girl, she again hid the picture. "Nu uh, not until I'm finished" Acey said, wagging her finger at the boy, his head hung low as he walked back to his seat. He looked up in time to see Jinx coming out with a plate of spaghetti, smiled he watched her as she walked. She balanced the plate on the right hand as she walked, a smile on her face as she put on her waitress act.

"You meal sir, sorry to keep you waiting" she smiled, Wally stared shocked, she then took a seat next to him and watched Acey colour. A smile came upon her lips as she watched the younger girl, her hands darted from colour to colour, drawing line after line, shape after shape, colouring them in, as she did this her Yin and Yang necklace flew about her neck, hitting her chest, then flying out again. Jinx chuckled at the small girl; Wally looked up from eating to look at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, Jinx shook her head at the boy.

"No completely the opposite" she answered, she turned to Wally, who had finished his meal, her mouth dropped open. "You eat fast you know" she said, Wally laughed at her, she sighed and stood up. "If you're finished sir, I'll take your plate" she smiled Wally sat back and allowed her to take it, he watched her leave as he finished his coke. He got up from his chair and took it into the kitchen.

"I would have got that you know" Jinx told him, Wally just shrugged, as Jinx walked passed him to the changing rooms. She changed from her work top to her black tank top, her jeans stayed on, as did her sneakers. She walked back out in time to see Acey run over to Wally with the picture; she walked over to the both of them.

"Jinxy look I finished the picture" Acey smiled, Jinx stood next to Wally and looked at it, she smiled at it. The picture had Norah and Blake in it they were together holding hands, Acey was next to Norah on the left, holding her hand, Jinx was next to her as Acey held her hand, Wally was next to Jinx, his arm draped around her shoulders as a smile came on his face. Of course the picture was mainly shapes, but you could make out who they were.

"We're a big family" Acey smiled, Jinx looked at Acey, her smile became soft as she layed her gaze on the child.

"Yeah, we are" she smiled, grabbed Acey and pulled her into a hug. "Come on, we've got a surprise for you" Jinx smiled, Acey looked at her and nodded as she ran to put her shoes on, whenever Jinx said come on to her, she knew they were going somewhere. Running back over to the teens she took their hands and they headed out.

They walked for a few blocks until they were outside the new aquarium, Acey jumped for joy as she smiled at the two of them.

"Yay, can we go in?" she asked, her eyes pleading with them, Jinx nodded her head as they walked in, she reached into her pocket to pull out her purse.

"Shit" she muttered, Wally looked at her, he realised what was up and pulled out his wallet, she looked at him as if saying, don't you dare pay, but too late he already had, Jinx sighed. Acey took her hand again and began to drag the two teens, Jinx noticed her grip was stronger than usual, Wally gritted his teeth.

"Damn, the girls got a grip" he said, Jinx just stared at Acey, she was confused as to how and why she had a stronger grip, she shrugged it off as her imagination and walked at Aceys' running pace.

They entered a large room; it was like an underwater aquarium, looking around Acey saw, puffer fish, angel fish, cat fish, dog fish and many more. All the fish had bright colours, which she loved, she ran in circles looking from fish to fish. Jinx sat on a bench, which looked like it had a giant piranha wanting to eat her; she looked at Wally as he got his camera out. She tilted her head in confusion, she also tilted it into the piranhas' mouth, click, the picture took, Jinx was still confused, she then looked next to her. Jumping from the bench, and out of her skin, she fell into Wally, who wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Sorry, next time tell me that there's something there" Jinx said, Wally stared her down.

"Don't like fish?" Wally asked, Jinx stared at him in disbelief.

"No, just the ones that bite" she muttered quietly, Wally caught it and she knew it, she waited to him to laugh but he never did, she looked up at him, he was smiling that idiotic smiled she loved.

"What? Expect me to laugh or something?" he asked, Jinx nodded her head.

"Honestly yes" she said, Wally laughed at her this time, only because she thought he would laugh at something like that. They turned back to watch Acey who was rubbing her eyes, Jinx looked at her phone, they had been in the aquarium only half an hour, so why was she so tiered?

"Acey, you ok?" Jinx asked, Acey looked at the teens approaching her, she yawned a big yawn.

"I'm fine Jinxy" Acey replied, Jinx didn't buy it, neither did Wally. Something behind them exploded, Jinx ran to Acey and covered her from the things that came flying. Looking at the wall that had exploded, there were robots there, the HIVE, and Cinder Block, Wally tip toed out of the room to change, he then ran back in as Kid Flash, but the group paid no attention to him, they were focused on Jinx, and the now unconscious Acey.

Jinxs' eyes glew pink as she sent her hex towards them, Kid Flash ran in a circle creating a tornado. Behind the HIVE and Cinder Block some robots came in, Kid Flash then took out his communicator.

"Kid Flash to Titan Tower, someone answer" he said, Ravens' face appeared on the screen, the Titans behind her.

"What's it is?" Robin asked, he saw Kid Flash was running, his eyes narrowed.

"Get to the new aquarium and fast, the HIVE, Cinder Block and some robots are here" Kid Flash said, then hung up, Robin nodded to the team as they began to leave the tower.

Jinx tried her best to fend off the robots, while having an unconscious Acey in her arms, it wasn't looking good. Kid Flash ran at the robots knocking a few of them out. More of them filled the room, as a man followed them, Jinx looked behind them, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, Slade. She shot her hexes at him, nothing, he walked forward, grabbed her hand and twisted it, it made a snapping sound, she screamed in pain. Kid Flash ran over to them, he knocked Slade out of the way, but Slade only knocked him back.

"KID FLASH!" Jinx screamed, Acey was still unconscious in her arms, she held her closer. A robot came up behind her knocked her over the head and knocked her out, Jinx screamed in pain. Kid Flash opened his eyes as he saw Slade grab Acey.

"LET HER GO!" he yelled, he tried standing, he couldn't, the wall he was flung into had come down on top of him, the doors to the aquarium were flung open, revealing the rest of the titans.

"SLADE, DROP THE GIRL!" Robin yelled, Slade turned to them.

"Hello Titans, I would love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I have something to do, but I will leave you a present" he said, more of his robots appeared as he left, Jinx opened her eyes, after fighting her way out of the darkness to see Slade take Acey.

"No" she whispered, "NO!" she yelled, the robots all exploded, tears streamed down her face, she was bleeding losing a lot of blood but she didn't care, Slade had Acey, what more could she lose? She turned her head to look at Kid Flash, Cyborg and Beast Boy were helping him out of the rubble he was under. More tears streamed down her face, Kid Flash looked at Robin.

"Where were you? We needed help" Kid Flash growled, to say he was mad was an understatement.

"We got here as soon as we could" Robin said, Kid Flash leaned on Beast Boy, as Raven healed Jinxs' wrist, once that was done she moved on to Kid Flash, his legs were only sprained so it didn't take as long. Raven had ran to Jinx the moment they got there, helped to heal her wrist, covered her ears when she had screamed, then went back to healing. Jinx stood up, Kid Flash walked over to her, placed his hand on her back and quickly withdrew, his hand was covered with blood.

"Jinx" he said, Jinx touched her head, and brought it to her face, yeah the robot that had knocked her out cut her head open, she sighed. Raven walked forward, placed her hands on Jinxs' head and began healing again, Jinx turned to Raven once she finished.

"Thanks" she said, she turned to Robin, her eyes angry. "Your training ground, I want to borrow it" Jinx said to him, Robin cocked a brow at her.

"Why?" he asked, Jinx gave him an 'are-you-for-real?' look, as the rest of the Titans gave him an 'are-you-that-stupid?' look.

"To train why else?" she said, Robin looked at her, he nodded his head, she smiled a little.

"Ok, but maybe you should explain to us why you care so much about the girl" he said to Jinx, who bit her lip, Kid Flash stared at her, as did the other, she sighed in defeat, they would find out sooner or later.

"Her name is Acey Ruiz, her mother is Noah Ruiz, her father is Blake Ruiz, my name is Cassia Ruiz and Acey is my little sister" Jinx told them, the Titans gasped, and Jinx found out Kid Flashs' gaw could touch the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's chappie 4, in the next chapter you will find out all about Acey and her past and Jinxs' past, hope you all liked this one please REVIEW :D<strong>


	5. The past, training, one kiss

**Normal P.O.V**

Jinx sat in the common room of the Titans tower, they had invited her back so she could explain everything to them. Raven handed her a cup of tea, she was still pretty shaken up that she had let her sister be captured. Jinx took the tea from Raven and took a sip, Kid Flash was sat next to her on the couch, his eyes traced her movements.

"Now Jinx, think you could explain?" Robin asked, Jinx nodded, though she wasn't still sure if she should, but she needed help for her to have the help, they needed to know, she sighed and began to tell the story.

"I was young, I can't remember how old, my family had always had bad luck, but my Norah took it to another level, she became bad luck, and she passed it down to me, and now Acey. I was young, Acey hadn't been born yet, I started to cause bad luck everywhere I went, my mother knew and she told me that she loved me, the next thing I know is we're going out for a family dinner, and they leave me there. I didn't know my way home, so I did what any child would have done, I began to steal things; I became a pick pocket, to help survive. This went on for a few years, until Brother Blood found me, took me in and told me I could have power, I accepted. After robbing a bank, I heard a woman call, I knew the voice in an instant, it was my mother. She was yelling at Acey to get out of the way or a rushing car, but Acey wouldn't move, I did the first thing that came to mind, I saved her, to say the HIVE was shocked was an understatement, the woman thanked me, not recognising who I was, at least I thought she didn't. After the incident with Madam Rouge at the ware house, I knew I had done wrong, so I went to serve my time. Someone came into the police station and paid them to free me, I was confused until I saw who it was, it was Norah and Blake, my mother and father, I looked at them and asked why, my mother told me the reason she left me was to keep the baby she was having safe, that she didn't want anything to harm it. They took me to the restaurant they owned and cooked me some food, along the way Acey came down stairs, she saw me and smiled, she then started talking to me, we became close, Norah was upset that she abandoned me, apologized, but made me swear not to tell Acey I was her sister until the time was right" Jinx explained, Kid Flash stared at her, pity filled his eyes.

"That still doesn't explain why Slade wants her" Robin said, Jinx took a deep breath.

"Acey is bad luck, only she's taking it to more of a level then I have, she can do it without thinking, say like if I got into trouble the only thing she'd no to do is say no, then the bad luck would hit the person square on. Slade wants to take this power and make it his, I'm not sure what he want to do with it after though" Jinx said, Robin stood up, he walked over to Cyborg, who had been trying to pin point Aceys' location, so far he had nothing.

"He wants to destroy the city, and he'll use Aceys' power to do it" Raven said, Jinx stared at her, she stood up.

"But that's impossible to get Aceys' power he would" she stopped there, her eyes went wide, tears filled them. "HE can't I won't let him" she said, the tears fell, Kid Flash rushed to her side, embracing her in a hug trying to calm him down.

"Jinx it's gonna be ok, I won't let him hurt Acey" Kid Flash assured her, though it didn't work, it only made Jinx cry harder. Beast Boy and Starfire stepped forward.

"Why don't we do some training?" Beast Boy asked, Jinx nodded her head, and stood up from Kid Flashs' embrace, who was more than upset.

"I'll go to my room, I'll see if any spell can help locate her" Raven said, the others nodded, Robin stayed with Cyborg.

* * *

><p><strong>On the training field<strong>

Dodge, swing, fire. That's all that ran through Jinxs' mind, she needed to get stronger, she needed to save her sister, and she would do WHATEVER it took. The lasers were put away, well what was left of them, since Jinx almost killed them all. Kid Flash walked forward.

"Jinx come on, you need to calm down" Kid Flash said, he dragged her from the training field and to his room, Starfire and Beast Boy just shrugged.

"I don't need to calm down, I need to train" Jinx said, she pulled away from Kid Flashs' hold; he quickly grabbed her again, this time tighter.

"No you need to calm down Jinx, you're over working yourself" Kid Flash told her, he pushed her onto his bed, forcing her to lie down; she calmed down when she hit the soft material.

"I'm sorry, I just need to save Acey" Jinx said, her voice was low and cracking.

"It's ok, we'll save her, no matter what" Kid Flash whispered back, he took her in his arms, her head buried into his chest, trying to hold back the tears she didn't want to shed, but she couldn't, they fell and fell, like a waterfall. Kid Flash carried on making soothing sounds trying to calm her down, though nothing was working, he sighed, annoyed that he couldn't get her to remain calm, Jinx giggled a little.

"I know you're only trying to help Kid Flash and I-"

"Wally" he cut her off, she looked up at him confused.

"My name is Wally not Kid Flash" he told her, she realised he had taken his mask off, she nodded her head.

"Wally and I'm grateful you are it's just, it's so" Jinx stumbled on her words not sure what to say.

"Irritating, you feel useless, but you're not Jinx, you just need to rest, you of no use to Acey if you show up exhausted" Wally told her, Jinx nodded her head, then returned it to the spot on Wallys' shoulder, she looked up again, to see him look down at her, she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, Wally pouted when it was only a quick on, but smiled none the less.

"Good night Jinx" he said.

"Good night Wally" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter yes I know, but oh well, don't kill me for it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	6. Trust, Love and Acceptance,

**Normal P.O.V**

Jinx awoke in Wallys' arms, she smiled up at the boy, he was just adorable when he was sleeping. Wally stirred a little before opening his eyes.

"Morning Jinxy" he smiled, Jinx frowned, Jinxy, the name reminded her of Acey, Wally saw her expression.

"Sorry" he muttered, Jinx shrugged, it wasn't his fault, she smield softly at him. The two jumped when the door flew open.

"GUYS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Beast Boy screamed, panic written clearly on his face, Jinx stared confused.

"What is it?" she asked, BB looked at her, then Wally then her again.

"It's Acey she-" he started, Jinx shot out of bed and down the hall as fast as she could. She ran to the lounge and to Cyborg.

"What is it?" she asked, she was panting heavily but she didn't care.

"HEY!" Wally yelled, "I'm meant to be Kid Flash, not you" he said, Jinx shrugged him off, right now she didn't care.

"We found Aceys' location" Cyborg said, Jinxs' heart sped up, she was gonna kill Slade.

"But it's heavily guarded" Robin added, Jinx smirked.

"Not a problem" she whispered, everyone looked at her and shrugged, they took off out of the door. They raced down town in the T-car. Honestly they were surprised Cyborg didn't get pulled over. Jinx sat on Wallys', sorry Kid Flashs' knee, he was now in costume. Jinx had anxiety written all over her face, she leant forward and put the radio on, she smiled at the song that came on.

"_Boy you say anythin' you wanna, I don't give a sh, no one else can have you, I want you back, I want you back."_

Jinx hummed to the song, eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, though it was only five minutes, they were at the docks.

"The Signal's strong here" Cyborg said, Raven came out of the car, her hand flew to her face covering her mouth and nose.

"What's wrong friend Raven?" Starfire asked her, Raven pointed to an abandoned wear house, the team advanced towards it cautiously. Kid Flash zoomed around it, he found no guards, he went through the wall, what he saw made his heart stop. Acey was chained up, her face was blood, so were her clothes, her Yin Yan necklace hung from her neck, his hand flew to his face, also covering his mouth and nose, the smell of blood lingered in the air.

"You're too late" Slades' voice came, KF turned around, he saw Slade, his hands were glowing…..green? What? KF went through the walls back outside, he fell to his knees.

"Jinx, you don't want to go in there" he said to her, Jinxs' eyes became full of worry. They were too late, weren't they? She balled her fist and opened the door; tears filled her eyes at the sight of her sister. When had the ground become so close to her face? It was then she noticed she was on her knees.

"You're too late" Slade said, he stood in front of Aceys' lifeless body, the other Titans gasped in horror at the sight, well all but Raven and KF. Jinx breathed heavily, the smell of blood reached her nose. The tears fells from her eyes, creating a small puddle on the ground in front of her. She stood her voice shaky.

"It's never too late" she said, with that she charged for Slade, he dodged with ease, he shot the green energy towards her, nothing happened he stared confused.

"You think you can take my sisters life and powers and get away with this, no. Slade you DIE NOW!" Jinx yelled, her eyes and hands glew pink, the ground shook as the building began to collapse, KF ran and got Acey. The ran out of the building, Jinx close behind. They turned back in time to see the building fall, everyone stared at Jinx, but she did not smile, she didn't show any signs that she was happy, her eyes focused on the rubble before them, sure enough Slade emerged to the top, everyone gasped.

"It's over Slade, you can't beat bad luck" Jinx said, Slade growled, his hands glew green again.

"I have my own bad luck" he said, Jinx smirked at him; this guy really was an idiot. Slade lunged forward, he tried to punch Jinx. She used her powers to control the earth and bring it up, he slammed into it. Slade groaned rubbing his head.

"This ends Slade, you can't win" Jinx said, he shot the green energy to her once again.

"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?" he yelled getting frustrated, Jinx only smirked some more. Raven looked at her, Jinx nodded her head, Ravens magic enveloped Slade, he screamed in pain.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, Jinx and Raven said nothing, they continued to watch as Slade began to rot away, soon there was nothing left, except a green ball on energy. Jinx walked forward and gently took a hold of it; she walked back over to Acey, who was still laying lifeless in a shock KFs' arms. Jinx placed the energy over Acey, in no time the energy faded into Acey, whose body began to glow green, everyone stared.

"Acey" Jinx whispered, once the glowing stopped, Acey opened her eye and looked at Jinx, I weak smile came across her face.

"Jinxy, you…..saved…..me" she whispered, her voice weak, Jinx only nodded her head, she took Acey from Kfs' arms and began walking in the direction of the café.

The day turned out to be bright and sunny and in no time Acey was running towards her parents who were waiting for them. Norah embraced her in a hug, Blake smiled at his daughters.

"Jinx thank you so much2 Norah said, Jinx just smiled, Blake turned to Norah.

"I think it's time" he said, Norah nodded as they walked inside, they sat Acey down at a table, next to Jinx, while Norah and Blake sat across from them. The Titans sat on chairs at the sides of the table watching them.

"Acey, there's something we have to tell you" Norah said, Acey looked at her mom.

"What is it mommy?" Acey asked, Norah and Blake trailed off, they didn't know how to tell her, Jinx decided she would have to.

"I'm your sister Acey, my name is Cassia Ruiz, we're sorry we didn't tell you, but that man might have come sooner" Jinx said, she hung her head, Aceys' eyes were wide from shock, she turned to her parents.

"For as long as we remember our family has had bad luck, but Jinx here took it to a new level, she became bad look" Norah said, Jinx broke one of the old pipes to show her, Acey stared, she was now interested.

"We abandoned Jinx because we didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone, a few years later we found her again and she saved you, she was put in jail before for some crimes, but we got her out, it wasn't her fault she just got pulled in with the wrong crowd" Blake said to her, Acey nodded, trying to understand what they were talking about as best she could.

"But why did that man want me?" Acey asked, Robin was about to speak up when Starfire grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Slade is…..a bad man, he wanted the powers you have" Jinx said, she was going to answer everyones' question now, how did you beat him so easily?

"You see Acey, you have the power to control the earth, you can bring plants back to life, create mountains, and heal yourself by drawing energy from the earth. Now Slade thought you were bad luck to he took you and took your powers, which resulted in you, unfortunately, dying, but because of this, your powers are yours alone, and won't work for anyone else, so it made him weaker than what he already was" Acey nodded her head, Jinx continued, "Because of this we were able to beat him and get your powers back, they drew energy from the earth to heal your wounds, and now you're back with us, later on you'll learn how to use your powers" Jinx smiled, Acey nodded her head, her eyes wide, she looked at Jinx, a smile formed on her face.

"I HAVE A BIG SISTER!" she yelled and glomped Jinx, who smiled at the girl, the Titans smiled as the family laughed, Jinx looked down at Acey and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah you do, forever and always" she said, Acey smiled at Jinx more. After a few minutes Norah took her upstairs to her room to rest. Jinx sat with Wally in a booth at the café, he changed from hero clothes to civilian clothes. Blake resumed his place in the kitchen with Norah, while the Titans left for home.

"So how are you gonna hold out?" Wally asked her, Jinx looked at him, she smiled softly.

"I'll be fine; it's really no biggie to be honest."

"Glad to hear that" Wally said, they both looked out of the window.

"What about you?" Wally turned to her, "What are you gonna do now?" Jinx asked, Wally smiled at her.

"I'll carry on fighting crime, the usual." Jinx looked at him a smiled came upon her face, Wally looked at her, she looked away, he watched her look out of the window, the rays of the sun lit up her face as she smiled out the window. He walked around to Jinxs' side of the table and sat next to her, his arm went around her shoulder, she looked back at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, he smiled again.

"This" he answered before softly pressing his lips to her, she smiled and kissed him back, slowly, passionately, she never knew that while saving Acey, she would find love, from the Kitchen window Norah and Blake watched the two of them, the two adults smiled at the children and resumed their talking.

"I love you Jinx" Wally whispered as he pulled away, a small smiled on his face.

"I love you too" Jinx answered, her mouth curved into a small smile, before kissing him once again.

Throughout this whole adventure she's found trust, love and acceptance, and she found it all with one red haired, blue eyed superhero.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to say that I'm ending this story here, yeah I know the fight was crappy but I was getting writers block for this, so I like to end them if I do, but I hope you all liked this story, please REVIEW :D oh and I should be posting a new KFJinx FanFiction soon, I hope, and thank you everyone who has reviewed this I love you all, now REVIEW :D**


End file.
